A lonely Bunny
by Ice Frostern
Summary: Bonnie has been feeling empty and alone latly for some reason, about two weeks before Mike started working Bonnie had a flashback and she's felt that way since then. Mike was fired a week ago for no real reason and a new guard takes his place, Bonnie feel
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes revealing the darkened restaurant that is usually filled with the smell of pizza, music playing, and tons of kids, but now; the place is empty. She slowly turns her head to the left to see Chica and Freddy hadn't moved, then she looked over at pirate cove, the curtains hadn't been touched. She got out of her usual stage stance and leaned her bass against one of the two large speakers on the stage. She hopped down making no noise what so ever. She looked slightly to the left and noticed a little green light in the corner, a security camera. Michael was fired last week and they've already found a new guard to replace him.

Bonnie watched as it went from the right to looking at her, she just smiled. As soon as it turned around she continued into the west hall, she wanted to see this new security guard. As she reached the center of the hallway she ducked into the supply closet and looked up at the camera above her, it was looking directly at her. She just stood there motionless waiting for it to turn so she could get to the end of the hallway.

The second it turned she bolted and stopped just in time before the camera turned. She peeked in through the window to see her new prey. A man around the age of twenty or twenty two with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He sat in the rollerchair tablet in hand and had a **very** nervous look on his face. He is wearing a blue jacket, a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt with some sort of band logo on it, a pair of converse, and a navy blue officer's cap with a badge on the front with "_Fazbear securiy guard_" on the front of his badge. She noticed one more thing, there was a necklace around his neck with a dog tag dangling from it and a small square with a purple splotch on the front. She used her eyes and zoomed in she let out a small gasp in shock, it was her, Bonnie was painted on the small square.

'He must have came here when he was a little boy' she thought to herself as she backed away from the window then she noticed the digital clock on his desk that read 3:45AM 'still two hours and fifteen minutes huh? Well I think I'll let him slip tonight.' She thought as she strolled down the hallway and back to the stage.

* * *

><p>The next morning the band was getting ready for there performance and Bonnie was still trying to figure out why she didn't try and stuff the guard into a suit but, she shoke it off and then began to tune her bass. Soon she was ready to preform and perfect timing because the manager and owner of this fine establishment got on stage and began talking to the kids to get them ralled up for us. Soon the curtain opened and they began to play!<p>

We got off stage once we were done singing to talk to the children and hand out cake and pizza. I looked around the room at all the adults and children but, one particular adult stuck out. It was the guard from last night, he was talking to the manager about something, and it was probably funny because they were both laughing. she stood there for a second until someone tugged on her arm, it was a small boy.

"Bonnie can I have some cake please?" He asked.

"Of Cor-Corse!" she said handing him a piece.

"Thank You!" He said in a cheery tone and ran over to where a man and a woman were sitting.

Bonnie let out a small sigh and turned back over to where the guard and the manager were still standing. She kept starring until a yellow hand waved in front of her face.

"Chica to Bonnie! Hello! Came back to earth please!" Chica said still waving her hand.

"Huh? Oh sorry, just... Daydreaming." She apologized.

"Hey it's cool, now let's get back to the stage it's time to-to-to jam!" She said in an exited tone as she walked toward the stage where Freddy was waiting.

Bonnie shoke Her head and put the last of the cake on a table to her left where some childeren were sitting and walked toward the stage.

* * *

><p>Once again it was midnight and once again Bonnie was first to leave but, she oddly enough wanted to talk to the security guard, or at least try.<p>

She reached the end of the west hall in ten minutes flat and peeked into the dimly lit office where the guard was sitting with the tablet in his face and mumbling something to himself nervously. She giggled and crept in front of his face but, she was being blocked by the tablet.

After about five minutes she cleared her throat or voice box to get his attention. He reacted very badly to this by falling backward out of the chair and dropping the tablet. Bonnie burst out into laughter from his reaction from just her clearing her throat. She calmed down and looked at the guard he was in the left corner of the office with his back against the wall and was shaking a little.

She snickered a little then she thought she'd pull a joke. She raised her arms in the air and stomped forward growling or at least she tried to make it sound like growling. The guard shoke more and more as she got closer and closer. He eventually had eyes shut tight waiting for the excruciating pain that the guy on the phone was talking about but, it never came. He opened his dark brown eyes only to see a pair of magenta ones starring back.

"Hi." Bonnie said in a pleasant tone.

"He-Hello." The guard replied shocked that she didn't try to kill him.

"I'm Bonnie and you are?" She said in a polite tone while holding out her hand or paw, whatever you wanna call it.

"I-I-Isaac... Isaac Grim." He replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you and sorry for scaring you!" She said in an apologetic tone.

"Haha it's fine, I didn't die I just fell." He replied as he picked up the tablet and pushed the chair up onto its wheels. "Hey um... Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you stuffing me into a suit?" He asked as he put the tablet down onto the desk.

"Because I don't want to." She answered while leaning against the wall.

"Why don't you?" He asked wanting to know why.

"Because something tells me you're different from the past guards." She answered.

"Wait... So you really do shove people into suits!?" He asked a bit scared.

"Well only if they seem to have a hatred for kids... Or because of how sloppy they kept the office." She answered then took in a deep breath and continued, "That and a long while back a tragedy happened and it was a security guard who had done it."

"Ooh! I get it, so you take your vengeance out on the night guard!" He said hoping that he wouldnt be one of those guards. She nodded, "Well first off I love kids, second if you came to my house you'd see that I keep things tidy, and lastly I wouldn't do... Whatever that guard did... What did he do anyway... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" He said in a scared tone hoping he didn't cross a line.

"well it's good that your not like the past guards but, as for what happened Freddy will have to deside whether you get to know or not." She answered, then looked at the clock, it read 4:15AM. "Huh, thought it was later than that... I have a question Isaac." He hummed to this, "Do you wanna come meet the others?"

He thought for a moment then said in a tad big shaky voice, "S-Sure long as I don't get shoved into a suit."

"Great! Come on!" She said as she walked down tne hall with Isaac behind her.

* * *

><p>They stepped into the dinning room where only Freddy was on stage, Chica was in the kitchen, and Foxy was about to dart for the office... That is until he saw Bonnie standing there with the security guard behind her.<p>

Foxy turned and ran toward Bonnie and the guard but, he stopped dead in his track when Bonnie yelled "**Stop!**" He stood there with Bonnie's hand up as if she were directing traffic.

"Yar! Bonnie what be into yuh!? This be mutin!" Foxy yelled as he rose his arms an the air and flapped them as if he was trying to fly.

"No it's not, let me explain." She said in a stern tone.

"Fine lass now get on with it." Foxy said is an impatient tone as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah why isn't he dead?" Chica asked as she walked into the dinning room with a full pizza on a platter in her left hand and a stack of four plates in the other. "I made victory pizza."

Before Bonnie could open her mouth Freedy leaped off stage and asked the same question the other two had just asked!

"I'll explain if you'd shut up for a couple minutes jeez!" She yelled in an annoyed tone while letting her arms droop and look up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>an: Hello! I'm Ice and I'm new to FNaF fanfic so please give me a chance a also please be honest in the comments. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll explain if you'd shut up for a couple minutes jeez!" She yelled in an annoyed tone while letting her arms droop and look up at the ceiling. The others were quiet "Thank you, now the reason he's not stuffed is because he's not like the other guards."

"How so?" Freddy asked while he crossed his arms over his chest.

Bonnie shoke her head and grabbed the small square and pulled it along; with Isaac, forward. "This is why."

Freddy's eyebrows raised when he saw what was on the square. "We haven't sold these at the prize counter in years... Now I see why you're different you came here as a kid!" Freddy said in a calm tone as he uncrossed his arms.

"Yarrrrr, what be yur name ye sea urchin?" Foxy asked while stepping forward.

"Isaac." He answered in a quiet tone.

Chica gasped, "No Way! He came here all the time! He was Bonnie's like, biggest fan!"

Isaac blushed a little at that, "We-Well, not just her fan I like you guys to but, I just like Bonnie a bit more." Freddy and Foxy snickered and then they stopped when Chica glared at them.

Isaac glanced up at the clock above the stage, it read 5:57AM, "Oh Shoot! Guys you've gotta get back on stage it's almost 6AM!" Isaac yelled as he ran back to the office to turn off the tablet and lock up the office until later tonight, then he ran back out into the dinning area.

"Oh Fudge Cake!" Chica yelled as she jumped back up on stage and got into her spot with her cupcake in hand.

"Yar back to the cove for this old sea fox." Foxy said as he walked with his head hung low and his arms hanging down.

"See ya later Foxy, well back to the stage for us, come on Bonnie." Freddy said as he picked his mic up off the nearest table and jumped back up on stage.

"Ok! One sec." She said in a cheery tone, then she turned to Isaac, "See you tonight."

"Ok later Bonnie." Isaac replied as he headed to the double doors.

Bonnie grabbed her bass and got into position on stage. Isaac got in front off the of the doors and unlocked them for the employees to come in, he looked at the stage one more time and he swore that Bonnie was looking at him but, he just brushed it off and opened the doors to the employees.

* * *

><p>Isaac woke up to his alarm clock which read 8:01PM. He rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed and walked into his bathroom to get ready for work. He into a cold shower to wake him up, then he got out and got dressed in a plain green shirt, a pair of blue jeans, his converse, a dark green jacket with buttons here and there, and finally his guard hat. After he was dressed he walked down stairs and into the living room then the kitchen. He made some eggs, toast, and bacon then pored himself a glass of milk and began eating.<p>

Once he was finished he walked back up stairs to brush his teeth then he went out the door and hopped into his old Severu that he'd bought when he was a sophmore in high school. He turned on the keys and reeved up the car and drove to work.

When he arrived his manager and a couple of employees walking out of the building. His manager waved him down and gave him a loop with many keys of all shapes and sizes each with their own little label. He thanked his manager and stepped inside locking the doors behind him.

"Well... Time for work." He said as he put the keys in is left jacket pocket and walked toward the office after looking at the clock which read 11:34PM.

After he entered the office he turned on the tablet and sat down in the rollerchair. He looked at the coffee maker in the back of the office and decided to make himself a cup, but he realized it was for hot chocolate and he wanted that even more than coffee. He rolled over to the maker but, he realized he had nothing to make it with, then he remembered the kitchen. He looked at the clock on his desk and it read 11:42PM. He shrugged, got up, and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was large and was filled with ovens, pots, pans, and cabinets of all shapes and sizes. Isaac liked to cook but, he didn't have time to make himself a midnight snack, he just needs some supplies. He crept around the kitchen grabbing things he needed and then he tiptoed back to his office and began to make the hot chocolate. It took ten minutes for it to be ready but, it was worth it. While he was in the kitchen he grabbed a green mug that had the restaurant's logo on it. He pored himself a mug full, took a sip, and set it on the desk. He looked at the clock that now read 11:59PM.

As soon as it hit 12 he looked at the stage to see Bonnie and Chica were already gone and that Freddy was looking into the camera. He changed to piretates cove and got a little creeped out but, he also felt like laughing. Foxy was in front of the camera holding the out of order sign in his left hand but, instead of "_out of order_" it read "_Ah-Hoy Isaac!_" Crudely written in marker. He took a sip of co-co as he changed cameras to backstage but, he nearly did a spit-take when Bonnie's face was in the camera and all the empty heads were looking into the camera along with an unused endoskeleton sitting up on the table. He swollowed but, then he coughed for a few seconds while saying "Hot!" in a raspy voice about six times. He heard giggling to his right and he turned on the hall light to see Chica with her right hand over her beak trying to stop the giggles.

"Haha very funny." Isaac said in a still very raspy voice.

"Yes it is very funny! Hahaha!" Chica said slowly calming down, "Who scared you?"

"Bonnie... Dang she'd be great at taking selfies." Isaac said as he finally cleared his throat.

"Hehe... What's a selfie?" Chica asked with one of her metal brows raised.

"It's when you take a picture of yourself or you and someone with you." He explained while taking another sip of co-co.

"Uh-huh." She said nodding kinda getting what he meant.

"Sooo... Where are the others?" He asked as he looked through the cameras with one hand and held his mug in the other.

Chica shrugged but, then Foxy ran into the office and screamed causing Isaac to lose balance in his chair and almost spill his co-co, Foxy and Chica both burst into laughter.

"Sorry me boyo, I didn't mean to scare ye that badly." Foxy apologized as he helped him up.

"No it's fine, Bonnie got me already... And I'm going to guess she's behind me huh?" Foxy and Chica nodded. Bonnie grabbed him from behind and hugged him. "Bonnie! Can't! Breath!" He yelled out then Bonnie put him down and had a very worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm soooooo sorry!" She said scared that she's hurt him.

He chuckled, "It's fine I'm ok, just be gental, I'm not an animatronic."

"I know I'm sorry... I just had to hug you, your just so squishy and cute!" She said making an innocent pose.

"You think I'm... Cute?" He asked with a bit of blush forming on his face.

Bonnie's cheekes turned a bright pink, "Yeah I do..."

"...Anyway what do you guys wanna do... And where's Freddy's?" Then he was answered when Freddy put his face on the window to their left causing them all to jump and Freddy to laugh.

"Ri-Right here hahaha!" He said as he slowly began to calm down.

"Ok, now that we're all here I've got an idea... I'll make a pizza!" Chica said as she walked out of the office followed by Foxy who yelled, "I'll help ye!"

Bonnie, Freddy, and Isaac just chuckled as they walked back out into the dining room.

Bonnie looked at the clock and it read 1:56AM. "Huh, still five hours to do whatever." She said in a chreey tone.

"Yeah, I think I know what we'll do! I brought my iPod with me, why don't we dance after we're done eating?" Isaac suggested while pulling his iPod out of his back pocket and laying it on the nearest table beside Freddy's mic.

"Alright... I think I know how to dance but I could be wrong." Freddy said scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'll teach you if you want but, after we're done eating... Can you guys eat?" Isaac asked.

"Well yeah, why?" Freddy asked.

"Where does it all you know... Go?" He asked again.

"Oh! It actually gets turned into our power supply because of the acids in our bodies." Bonnie explained while sitting down on a chair with her legs crossed and both hands on her knees. The chairs were not only made for humans but, they also where made to support the anamotronics to.

"Huh, cool." Isaac said in a surprised tone.

"The pizzas are done!" Chica announced as she and Foxy walked out both with chefs hats on.

* * *

><p>an: Ok guys hope you liked the second chapter! I wonder what they're gonna dance to? Guess you'll have to wait and see! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

As the two animatronics walked over with a pizza in each hand... Or rather Chica had two pizzas and Foxy had one but, he was pulling a small cart with sodas on it with him.

"Sweet, I love your pizzas Chica!" Bonnie complimented as she watched her and Foxy place them on the table.

"Why, thank you Bonnie." Chica said taking a bow, "But, you can't forget my assistant!" She said gesturing to Foxy who looked confused at first but, then he got it and he took a bow as everyone clapped for him.

"Tank ye, tank ye... Now let's eat!" He yelled as he jumped into a seat and stuck his metal feet on the table.

"Hey! That's my line Foxy! Also get your feet off the table." Chica said in a slightly whinny but, then serious tone.

Foxy's ears went down as he took them off the table. "Sorry Chica."

Chica felt bad for yelling, "It's ok Foxy, sorry for yelling."

"No it's fine lass, I was bein' a lil' rude." He said as he took off his chef's hat and put on the table he was sitting at.

Freddy simply chuckled and said in his deep voice, "Ok you two, now then let's dig in!" He then took a piece of pepperoni pizza and took a chomp out of it. Chica took two slices and Foxy grabbed his slice off the table and ate the whole thing in a single chomp.

"Haha, you guys sure do love pizza." Isaac said as he walked over and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza.

"Well, it's made by Chica so who wouldn't!" Bonnie said as she also grabbed a piece of cheese and took a bite.

Isaac took one bite and his eyes flew open as if he was terrified. The others looked at him, "Isaac, what be wrong wit' ye?" Foxy asked in a concerned tone.

"This. Is. Freaking. Great!" He yelled chomping down on his slice causing the animatronics to laugh.

* * *

><p>Once they'd finished eating Isaac sat his iPod on the stage and scrolled thought his playlists until he found one titled "<em>Dancing Songs<em>" He tapped it and a list of twenty-two songs came up. He pressed shuffle and Wobble.

"Oh! I like the beat!" Chica said as she tapped her foot.

"Haha, ok well let me show you how the dance goes!" Isaac yelled out as he bent backward and let his arms go limp and his head bend back, then he he bent forward and did the same thing. He sat up and raised both his hands in the air to the left and rolled them and did the same to the right, and finally he took two big steps forward and three steps back and repeated it twice then he turned to the left and repeated.

"Hahahahaha! What kind of dance is that?" Bonnie asked while bent over laughing.

Isaac chuckled and paused his iPod, "It's called the Wobble, it was pretty popular a while back." He informed them as he crossed his arms and said "Your turn!" and pressed play.

Freddy and foxy had the hang of it but, Bonnie and Chica needed a little help. Isaac helped Bonnie while Foxy helped Chica and Freddy... He just kept on dancing!

(BTW Chica and Bonnie are thinner in my story, and Bonnie isn't going to be female in every story I write.)

Bonnie got the hang of it after falling once or twice from bending backward but, she got it. Chica got it a few minutes afterward, in minutes they were laughing and dancing.

Isaac changed the song to the Cupid Shuffle and they got it easily because the song came with instructions.

* * *

><p>After about an hour or so they wrapped up their little dancing session.<p>

"Phew! That was fun!" Bonnie said as she sat down against the stage.

"Same!" Freddy yelled from a booth with his hands under his head and looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah... Ok guys time to go back to your spots, it's 5:56AM." Isaac announced as he got up off of a chair.

"Awww!" Foxy groaned as he got out from underneath a pile of soda cans. "But, I don't want to go back to me cove! I be havin' to much fun!"

"Sorry Cap'in but, rules are rules." Freddy said as he and Chica started picking up the cans and plates, and putting the chairs back.

"Haha, ok guys see you later tonight!" Isaac said as he heads toward the exit.

"See Ya Isaac!" Bonnie yelled out as she got into place on stage next to Freddy and Chica.

"Later Bon!"

* * *

><p>Isaac woke up at 3PM and decided to head to Freddy's to watch his friends preform . After he did his morning routine, he got in his car and drove off. Once he arrives he sees kids running around throwing cake and pizza at each other, eating, playing in the small game room next to the prize counter, or listening to the band up on stage. Isaac simply laughed as I saw Bonnie wearing a pink party hat with a little white pom-pom on the top, Chica with a green one with a black pom-pom, and Freddy didn't have his top hat on instead he had a yellow party hat with a green pom-pom on top.<p>

Isaac noticed his manager and owner of the restaurant over by Pirate's cove sitting on one of the benches as if we were waiting for the show to start.

Isaac walked over and sat next to him but, he didn't notice.

Isaac sat there beside him for a good five or ten minutes and then he cleared his throat causing his boss to jump a little.

"Isaac! Please don't do that again you scared me half to death!" Mr. Fazbear said as he sat back down. He was a man in his later fifties and wore a cheap striped brown suit and vest with matching trousers, a black bowler hat, and a pair of strangely enough a pair of black and white checkered Vans. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his slicked back gray hair.

"Jee sorry Mr.F, just wanted to get your attention, I've been sitting here for a few minutes." Isaac apologized as he put a hand on his boss's shoulder.

"Oh! I'm sorry Isaac, I was just remembering when the cove was open." He explained as he slowly stood up and motioned Isaac to follow.

They stepped through the curtains revealing a long pole with a net and an eagle's nest (I think that's what it's called) at the top and a net leading up to it. There was a ship's wheel at the back of the stage and a painted background of a sea, then lastly a large wall filled with drawings of children and Foxy in different adventures.

Mr. Fazbear let out a sigh, "I've been thinking Isaac." He started then turned toward him, "I've been thinking of reopening the cove but, I'll have to hire a mechanic good with animatronics to fix-" Isaac cut him off.

"I'll do it!" He said with a wicked look in his eye. Mr. Fax ear raised an eyebrow, "I worked in a machine shop with, my my old man when I was younger. We didn't just fix cars by the way we fixed anything really."

"Great! Then it's settled, pirate's cove will be reopened soon!" Mr. Fazbear yelled out in excitement as he left Pirate's cove and walked back out into the dining area...

* * *

><p>an: Well this is exciting news huh? Wander how the others will take it? Guess we'll have to wait aye? Anyway I'm working a shot at the moment and hope to get that up soon so Ice signing off for now!


End file.
